Lα usurpαdorα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Su misión: tomar el lugar de una buscada criminal. Requisito: mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad sin fallar en el intento. Referencia: prometida de Sasuke Uchiha. Restricción: ninguna.
1. Propuesta

******»** ___Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos ©_

* * *

**•.: LA USURPADORA :.•**

**I.- Propuesta**

* * *

"_If I´m a stranger now to you__.__ I will always be, I will always be__…__" Ryan Adams_

* * *

.

—¡**N**o de nuevo!

Expresó con pesadez Sakura Haruno al mirar cansada su reloj digital encima del buró y ver que pasaban quince minutos después de las dos de la madrugada y era hora que a sus imprudentes vecinos se les había ocurrido tener uno de sus tantos encuentros furtivos justo el día en que ella necesitaba descansar lo suficientemente bien para la mañana siguiente.

De un lado a otro se movió sobre su cama intentando poder volver a conciliar el sueño que entre tanto jadeo y griterío se le había escapado. Desesperada tomó una almohada y se la colocó bajo presión por sus orejas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos en un intento por alejar de sí los alaridos de placer y el rechinar de cama que se traía su vecina y amiga en una de sus tantas sesiones de sexo impulsivo con su _pareja no reconocida_.

Y es que anidado al deseo de querer descansar, estaba el hecho de que aquella que escuchaba de días a la fecha, prácticamente de a diario, era su amiga, y el hecho de relacionar su imagen, carismática y graciosa, con las palabras y frases que por el momento manifestaba en muestra de placer, no le agradaba del todo cuando la veía luego para platicar. Odiaba no poderle ver a la cara no sin antes que le llegaran como un recuerdo los ruidos nocturnos de ella y su amante. Más extraño aún le fue cuando conoció a aquel _domador _con el que su amiga complacía sus deseos de cama y mantenía una singular relación, pues el hombre de simple aspecto daba miedo, no porque fuera poco agraciado, a decir verdad le parecía incluso atractivo, sin embargo, su seriedad y la forma tan tajante de hablar lograban que no le hallara similitud con el hombre que se imaginó que estaba detrás de la pared que dividía su departamento y el de Tenten.

Una vez más la pelirosa se desesperó, ansiaba poder dormir y ganas no le faltaron para ir a la puerta de Tenten y pedirle de la manera más amable y socialmente aceptable que le bajaran un poco a su escándalo amoroso, sin embargo, más vergüenza le daba a ella ir a interrumpirles y hacerles ver que llevaba horas escuchándoles todo su alfabeto sexual, que el caso que le haría Tenten a su patética petición.

—Sí... esto se siente muy bien, por detrás como me gusta, dámelo más, Neji, más...

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡No... no! —Sakura abrió los ojos desorbitadamente incorporándose en la cama. A veces odiaba tener muy sensible su sentido del oído y escuchar más de la cuenta.

Rápidamente encendió el televisor programándole en cualquier canal pero a todo volumen. Al menos así lo único que pudiera escuchar eran los interminables infomerciales de cremas reductoras en lugar de confesiones y gustos muy personales.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado para que volviera a conciliar el sueño, pero lo que sí supo fue que el despertador sonó muy pronto a su parecer. Sintió que apenas había dormido escasos minutos y ya el reloj le mostraba como burlándose en su cara, que ya era hora de que se levantara.

Preparó un rápido desayuno luego de haberse duchado para salir sin mucho ánimo hacia su trabajo. Cargó el maletín con su laptop y una carpeta con papeles a reventar. Cuando vio en el pasillo de su piso a su amiga y vecina despidiéndose apasionadamente de su pareja, Sakura prefirió voltear la mirada hacia otro lado queriendo pasar desapercibida entre la pareja.

—Hola, buenos días, Sakura —le saludó amenamente Tenten al verla en su absurdo intento por querer hacerse invisible a vista de los dos.

—Buenos días Tenten, Neji.

Respondió más que nada por educación pero sin girarse a donde ellos. El griterío de la noche anterior regresó fugaz a su mente e interiormente se maldijo, le costara asimilarlo debía aceptar que en el fondo sentía cierta envidia al ella pasar sus noches a solas y sus días cumpliendo sus labores en el departamento de investigaciones.

—Vaya, no te ves muy bien que digamos, tal parece que no has dormido bien... ¿no me digas que seguiste mi consejo, pícara...? Tienes que contarme luego cómo te fue y quién es el afortunado...

Dijo guiñándole el ojo. Sakura rió nerviosa, cómo decirle que su insomnio se debía en realidad a la castaña y sus constantes encuentros sonoros, lujuriosos y nocturnos, y no precisamente a la idea loca que Tenten le había propuesto de buscarse una pareja y bajarle a su estrés de tanto trabajo de la manera más placentera, según su parecer.

—He tenido mucho trabajo, justo hoy tengo que presentar avances de un trabajo especial que tengo, es todo. De hecho ya se me hace tarde para llegar, te veo luego.

Se despidió de la chica con evidente urgencia pues no era del todo mentira la razón de su insomnio al decir que llevaba varios días preparando un reporte especial el cual presentaría a su jefe, al jefe de su jefe y personas que seguramente no conocía pero eran influyentes en el área donde trabajaba.

Subió a su coche repitiendo mentalmente el diálogo con el cual hablaría sobre los avances del caso particular que le había sido asignado hacía un par de meses y con el cual prácticamente se había casado.

A sus veinticinco años ya había logrado un significativo ascenso en el departamento para el cual laboraba, aunque con ello un nivel de responsabilidad mayor. El primer paso para lograr entrar al área de investigaciones especiales era preservar una secreta identidad. A vista de todos, familiares y amigos, Sakura era una investigadora criminalista, quien entrara al momento de algún curioso descenso, sin embargo, su trabajo oficial debía ser discreto, sin opción a dar a conocer a terceras personas sobre el tipo de investigaciones que se tenían en el departamento al cual pertenecía.

Su trabajo era tan confidencial y delicado, que a vista de cualquiera, ella y el resto de sus compañeros pretendían ser unas personas normales, con actividades normales como cualquier otra persona.

—Qué carita te cargas, Sakura —comentó con sarcasmo su compañera y amiga, Ino Yamanaka al ver llegar a la pelirosa a su escritorio.

—No he dormido muy bien que digamos, he estado dedicándole tiempo a la presentación de hoy, eso y que tengo unos vecinos algo ruidosos.

Explicó comenzando a sacar sus pertenencias sobre su escritorio y alistar el papeleo que utilizaría en su informe.

—Luego de esto no te vendrían nada mal unas vacaciones amiga, porque de verdad que traes una cara de pocos amigos y de no haber cogido en mucho tiempo. Creo que necesitas conseguirte alguien que al menos te haga el favor... —bromeó de nuevo—. Si sales viva de esto te prometo que te presentaré algún amigo para que te saque a pasear y te quite lo amargada.

—¡Yo no estoy amargada!

—Cuidado y sigas dedicándote cien por ciento al trabajo, terminarás convertida en eso... —señaló con la mirada a la voluminosa rubia que recién entraba al departamento investigacional.

Sakura tragó saliva pesadamente al voltear a ver a Tsunade, quien era la encargada del departamento y a quien sería una de las cuales le presentaría lo que llevaba. Sabía de sobra que no sería un trabajo fácil lograr captar su atención no sin antes recibir por su parte cuestionamientos por el avance fructífero pero no concluido. Tsunade era una mujer práctica, que no le gustaba perder el tiempo ni andarse con rodeos así que con ella debía de ser directa y concisa si al menos quería que le escuchara. Era bien conocido por todos ahí que la rubia mujer era acreedora de un genio singular, motivo por el cual Ino lo relacionaba a su soltería.

—Que tengas suerte.

Le deseó su rubia amiga dejándola sola terminando de preparar sus cosas.

—¿Estás lista, Sakura? —le preguntó Kakashi, su jefe directo, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Buenos días Capitán. Así es, ya estoy preparada.

—Excelente, sígueme entonces, quiero presentarte antes unas personas —dijo sonriéndole, dándole así seguridad. Ella asintió siguiéndole hasta la sala de juntas.

No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero sí la primera que le tocaba estar frente a personas desconocidas e importantes del departamento de policía, investigaciones y demás dependencias interconectadas, pues cuando Kakashi le presentó al grupo de personas que componían su audiencia, deseó no conocer sus nombres y posiciones pues los nervios se habían hecho presentes.

Tsunade fue la última persona en llegar al lugar, y justo a ella era a quien esperaban para comenzar siendo acompañada por su joven asistente Shizune.

La pelirosa proyectó una presentación en la pared bajo el nombre «Operación Raíz», y una vez tenida la atención de todos, comenzó con lo que había preparado.

—Como bien sabemos, Raíz es una de las bandas de criminales más buscadas por la policía. Actualmente monitoreamos desde la distancia sus movimientos estando cada vez más cerca de dar con su base. El último ataque del cual tenemos registro fue hace dos semanas, el 23 de Agosto a las 23 horas en el condado de Square se encontró muerto de tres balazos en pecho y cabeza al dueño del restaurante Ichiraku, se presume que el ataque fue debido a que el hombre se negó a seguir pagándoles piso por su restaurante.

—¿Obtuvieron dactilares de los hechos? —preguntó Yamato, el jefe de policía del estado, a lo que Sakura asintió—. ¿Y algún resultado que nos lleve con los atacantes?

—La base de datos no arrojó información de nadie en concreto —respondió—. Los negocios de Raíz creemos que no sólo conlleve narcotráfico, sino también lavado de dinero y...

—¿Crees? ¿Te estás basando en suposiciones, Sakura? —interrumpió Tsunade desde su lugar al tiempo que bebía de lo más tranquila una taza de té, captando la atención de todos—. ¿Qué te parece si nos hablas un poco de una de las piezas clave de tu investigación sobre Raíz? Háblanos de Anna Siller.

Declaró sonriéndole por encima de su taza de té.

—En realidad hasta el momento no tenemos algo oficial que nos lleve a relacionarla con Raíz...

—Hace tiempo fue vista por última vez con una víctima a causa de Raíz, en la región del este comenzamos una investigación sobre el caso, pero es fecha que no tenemos nada que nos lleve a su arresto —tomó la palabra Jiraiya, capitán de investigaciones de la región este del país y especial amigo de Tsunade, el cual estaba ahí para compartir información recabada por su equipo—. Aún así, me temo que no estamos del todo equivocados al vincularla de algún modo.

—Sus cuartadas de aquel día coincidieron para suerte suya. Sus cuentas están intactas, es una mujer muy lista. Es claro que no tendremos mucho de su parte —comentó Kakashi queriendo dar por terminado el tema sabiendo a lo que quería llegar su jefa.

Sakura había pasado a ser únicamente audiencia para los presentes, en ninguna parte de su informe mencionaba el nombre de la mujer que su capitana indicaba.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho Kakashi, es claro que por ella misma no obtendremos información, odio decirlo pero ha sabido cómo burlarnos todos estos años y me llena de impotencia el saber que tenemos prácticamente los brazos cruzados. El fiscal de distrito quiere tener en sus manos papeleo con evidencias, no suposiciones. Y ya me harté de tener a gente de asuntos privados todos los días en mi oficina cuestionándome el por qué invadimos la privacidad de Siller sin tener una razón aceptable.

Explicó con pesadez Tsunade tocándose la sien debido al dolor de cabeza que le causaba todo aquello. A su asistente le pidió que ahora ella proyectara su laptop mostrando a los presentes una fotografía de la susodicha.

—Señores, les presento a Anna Siller, la causante de esta reunión a estas horas de la mañana. Atractiva, ¿no creen? —cuestionó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el frente del salón—. Les sugiero que no se dejen guiar por su apariencia. Además, la mujer que ven en la fotografía será un simple recuerdo y se convertirá en una vieja imagen pues pensando en la necesidad y urgencia de querer llegar hasta el fondo del caso Raíz es que les informo que recurriremos al método que yo llamo pez sobre el mar, en donde uno de nuestros agentes mejor preparado será introducido en el mundo de Siller. Para ello tendrá que hacerse pasar por ella durante poco más de dos meses, actuar como ella, vivir como ella, prácticamente ser ella para conseguir información y evitar sospechas.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Kakashi, miraron interrogantes a la voluminosa rubia al término de su explicación. Ésta le pidió luego a su ayudante que cambiara de imagen y pasara a la siguiente fotografía.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó sorprendida la pelirosa al ver que era su imagen la que se reflejaba en la pared. Tsunade sonrió viéndola victoriosa—. Pero...

Intentó preguntar, saber el motivo de todo aquello pues continuaba sin comprender.

—¿Por qué ella? Creo que la razón es clara, Sakura ha dedicado días enteros a investigar de cerca a Anna Siller, prácticamente sabe de todo a todo sobre su vida, sus gustos, sus modos de hablar, en fin, considero que en ese aspecto no tendrá ningún problema.

—Siquiera se parece, Tsunade, su cabello, sus ojos... —expuso Jiraiya.

—Detalles que tienen solución —respondió y en el instante Shizune mostró la misma imagen de Sakura pero esta vez digitalizada y caracterizada como Anna.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, ni ella misma creía posible el parecido obtenido, que si bien sabía que su rostro era manipulado por un pincel virtual, pero la similitud era notoria al grado que por un momento dudó que realmente se tratara de ella.

—Tendremos que hacerle un par de "arreglitos" a Haruno, eso es claro. Pero al menos tiene lo esencial para sustituirla, su piel es blanca y sus rasgos bien marcados y delicados. El resto son detalles que se tendrán que pulir dentro de la próxima semana y media —platicó todo aquello como si ya lo hubiera estado planeando con mucha anticipación y ya lo diera por hecho—. Vamos señores, esto no es algo nuevo. Posiblemente lo sea para Sakura pero es claro que al tratarse de un caso delicado tendrá en todo momento el respaldo y protección de nosotros.

—Es delicado, tú lo has dicho. Dices que la chica no tiene experiencia en estas cosas, ¿cómo pretendes que le soltemos un trabajo como este así solamente? —cuestionó desde su lugar y en evidente desacuerdo Homura Mitokado, consejero de asuntos internos del departamento, y el cual por razones personales había sido omitido en la invitación a la junta por parte de Tsunade. Pero el hombre aún así se presentó para su desgracia, enterándose por otro medio de la reunión.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua, odiaba tener que lidiar con el hombre. Aún así continuó con su cometido.

—No dudo de la capacidad de Sakura, hasta el momento ha llevado la investigación por buen camino. Odio repetir las cosas, pero por algo estoy aquí planteándoles la idea, de lo contrario no estuviera perdiendo mi tiempo en algo que sé que no resultará.

Internamente Sakura agradeció las palabras de su jefa y el apoyo y confianza que sin duda ella depositaba en su persona. De algún modo pudo sentir la presión sobre su espalda. La idea seguía sin agradarle del todo, pues el hecho de saber que tendría que meterse literalmente al mundo de Anna Siller, no le parecía del todo grato sabiendo de sobra el tipo de vida al cual la susodicha estaba impuesta. Todo lo contrario a la de ella.

—Bien, supongamos que por unanimidad te damos el visto bueno a tu idea, ¿cómo pretendes hacerle para distraer a las personas de la verdadera Anna y meter a Sakura en su lugar? Y lo más importante, ¿qué pretendes hacer con la verdadera Anna?

Tsunade sonrió arrogante a la pregunta de Jiraiya, sonrisa que indicaba que todo tenía bajo control. Dejó que fuera su asistente quien respondiera por ella.

—Recibimos el comunicado hace una semana que Siller había mandado comprar dos boletos para un crucero por el Caribe para dos personas. El viaje dura poco más de dos meses, su regreso se estima para el día 15 de Noviembre del presente año. Tiempo suficiente que hemos visto como luz verde para intentar conseguir la mayor información posible.

—Es correcto, posiblemente para el día de hoy ella ya se encuentre en una costa disfrutando plácidamente su pre-luna de miel —agregó Tsunade tomando asiento en una de las sillas del frente.

—¿Pre-luna de miel? Es decir, ¿Sasuke Uchiha anda con ella? —preguntó el viejo consejero.

—A decir verdad, Sasuke sigue en el país —respondió Shizune.

—¿Y quién es la persona con la que viajó? —quiso saber por curiosidad Yamato.

—Su amante, posiblemente el oficial —Tsunade sonrió recargando la espalda sobre el respaldo—. Como podrán imaginarse, es claro que la familia Uchiha no tiene conocimiento sobre esto, posiblemente nadie más lo sepa. Sinceramente no tenemos mucha idea de cómo hizo para burlar posibles preguntas respecto a su ausencia a escasos meses de su boda con el menor de los Uchiha. De tal modo que aprovecharemos esos factores a nuestro favor. La operación no durará más de la fecha estimada que Shizune nos indicó, esto con el fin de evitar cualquier inconveniente.

El resto de los presentes permanecieron en silencio, analizando la situación y el posible riesgo que aquello implicaría, pero principalmente mirando a la pelirosa como si la analizaran viendo consecutivamente su rostro comparándolo con el de la mujer a la cual usurparía.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Sakura?

Cuestionó Kakashi viendo como última escapatoria la posible negativa de la implicada, pues al resto de los del salón parecía que la idea comenzaban a aceptarla. Él particularmente no quería que aquello se diera.

La presión por parte de Tsunade era prácticamente palpable, y eso se hizo notorio en el rostro de la pelirosa cuando, con todo lo anterior cruzando por su mente y la confianza que Tsunade depositaba en ella, dificultosamente pasó saliva asintiendo.

—Es cierto que es la primera vez que hago un trabajo de este tipo, sin embargo, como bien comentaba la Capitana, posiblemente nadie conozca y sepa cómo es Anna Siller en su vida —comenzó segura, acaparando la atención del resto—. Como por ejemplo que su restaurante favorito es el Edwards en la esquina de Primera Avenida, que su color favorito es el negro, que odia dar explicaciones y pedir permiso, que su primer tatuaje se lo hizo a la edad de quince años en su cadera, el cual tiene forma de un feto que simboliza la no consumación de su vida, que el hombre con el que anda de viaje es sino uno más con los cuales mantiene una secreta relación, que uno de sus pasatiempos es el tenis y molestar a su media hermana menor.

Tsunade celebró sonriente la confesión de la pelirosa en donde dejaba en claro las razones que minutos atrás ella misma había dado. El viejo consejero del departamento ya no pudo decir más, lo mismo para el resto del grupo. Kakashi en cambio tomó con resignación la respuesta de Sakura, a fin de cuentas ella parecía segura de lo que hacía.

—No se diga más entonces, el plan se hará conforme a lo acordado. Espero tener el apoyo necesario por parte de su equipo igualmente Comandante Yamato. La seguridad e integridad de mi agente estará en sus manos.

El hombre asintió dispuesto a poner bajo estricta vigilia la estancia de la pelirosa el tiempo que fuera necesario. El resto del equipo de trabajo se despidió dando por concluida la sesión y por hecho el asunto mencionado. En el lugar quedaron solamente Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune y Sakura por indicaciones de la mayor.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, no te dejaremos sola, tendrás siempre una patrulla de policías cuidándote en caso de que se llegara a necesitar, además se te proporcionará equipo especial para estar comunicados y para tu seguridad —le aseguró la rubia—. Comprenderás que el tipo de trabajo que se te solicita atender es delicado, clasificado incluso como secreto, por consiguiente es de suma importancia que esto quede entre nosotros y cuando estés ya en operación por nada del mundo dejes que te descubran. A partir de ahora y por los dos meses que dure la incursión serás Anna Siller, la albina mujer que nos llevará hasta Raíz y futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura asintió segura de la información recibida, saliendo luego del salón siguiendo la indicación de Tsunade de ir con Shizune para que con ella revisara lo necesario para su _transformación_ a Anna Siller.

—Pareces no muy convencido, Kakashi —indicó la rubia una vez solos. El hombre suspiró acomodándose el parche en su ojo izquierdo.

—Vas a mandarla a la boca del lobo, sabes muy bien que Siller vive con los Uchiha, ¿crees que será una estancia placentera?

—No busco que esté cómoda, no se tratan de vacaciones, sino de trabajo. Deberá adaptarse al estilo de vida que llevaba Siller y si eso implicaba encuentros poco agradables, amoríos, o demás, ella igualmente deberá tenerlos.

Sentenció dando por finalizado el tema saliendo del lugar.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar viendo desde la distancia a su pelirosa agente con la asistente de su jefa, las cuales miraban la fotografía de Anna y hablaban de los detalles significativos en la transformación de la chica. Él continuaba inconforme con todo aquello, había algo que no le daba muy buena espina entre la complejidad que el trabajo ocupaba.

.

.

* * *

_Una tarde la idea se me vino a la mente y salió esto. He de agradecer el tiempo que de vez en cuando me doy en mi trabajo para escribir de lo contrario la idea seguiría dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me dejaría _n.n

_Ahora bien, ¿quién es **Anna Siller**? No la describo mucho en esta primera parte pero para que tengan una idea más gráfica de en qué se "convertirá" la Sakura que conocemos, he colocado su imagen como portada de esta historia. _

_En fin, espero y me acompañen a lo largo de este fic y poco a poco se empapen entre tanto lío. ¿Me dejan saber sus comentarios?_ ¿Sí, sí? :3

_Saludos!_


	2. Infiltración

**•.: LA USURPADORA :.•**

**II.- Infiltración**

* * *

.

**C**uando se miró al espejo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder adaptar su nuevo reflejo a su sentido ocular. Aún sin dejar de verse de cuerpo completo, por inercia llevó su mano derecha a su helada mejilla queriendo sentirse, ansiando apreciar aquel rostro transformado que una vez había mostrado unas facciones más cálidas e incluso infantiles. Le hizo falta pellizcarse la piel para terminar de creer lo que veía como su misma imagen.

Con verdadero pesar finalmente había accedido luego de varios intentos por parte de la estilista, a cortar gran parte de su cabellera la cual por gusto propio había dejado crecer. De tenerlo cercano a la cintura había sido reducido para su desgracia a ras de los hombros. Su natural color incluso había sufrido uno de los cambios más significativos de la llamada transformación que se suponía a la cual era sometida.

Al aceptar dicha tarea que se le solicitaba, fue consciente de los cambios que a raíz de eso debía de sufrir su persona, sin embargo, era hora que aún sentía el olor a tinte rondando por su cabeza, mareándola y deseando que aquel tormento pronto pasara pues ya le urgía volver a ver sus rosados cabellos como normalmente los veía, y no en un rubio muy, muy claro a su parecer, al grado que se le figuraba que la estilista en lugar de haber aplicado el _rubio cenizo platinado_ en su cabello, más bien la había bañado en agua oxigenada logrando que su cabello perdiera color y terminara en un tono muy por debajo de su gusto. Pero era justo así como se miraba la chica de la fotografía, según se excusó la estilista al tiempo que le daba forma y volumen a su teñido cabello.

En su vida había invertido tanto tiempo en la estética y al modo de arreglar su imagen, salvo esa ocasión en donde todo en ella cambió para desgracia suya. Y no era precisamente que la idea de dedicar unos minutos de tiempo para arreglarse o intentar verse bien no le agradara, pero es que aquello que hacían en ella implicaba tanto arreglo, tanto quita y pon al grado que ahí sentada y mirando a través del espejo a Shizune, la cual la acompañaba para dar valides al cambio de imagen que le harían, deseó arrepentirse de todo lo anterior.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ella había dado su palabra y por si fuera poco el tinte de su cabello no se le caería por lo menos dentro de un mes.

La mujer estilista y su extravagante y afeminado compañero le dieron a Sakura un par de tips en cuanto al tipo de maquillaje y cuidado que debía tener en su nueva imagen. La ahora rubia platinada juró que ellos trataban de decirle algo, que querían instruirle conocimientos que bien pudiera necesitar, pero ella continuaba perdida en su cambio de imagen pensando en el lío que recién se metía.

Tsunade le había pedido tanto a ella como a Shizune, dedicar ese día exclusivamente a definir detalles en cuanto a su presentación, vestuario y cuestiones que pudieran ser importantes para el desarrollo de la misión. Motivo por el cual una vez saliendo del salón de belleza de inmediato se dirigieron a un centro comercial para comprar ropa muy al estilo de Anna.

Por costumbre, Sakura se dirigió a una tienda simple donde vendían ropa simple, ni de marca ni extravagante, para personas simples y de gustos simples. Sin embargo, antes de que ésta pusiera un pie dentro, Shizune le detuvo indicándole que lo que ellas buscaban no encontrarían precisamente ahí. Entre la selección de vestuarios que Anna Siller solía usar, la palabra simple no era una elección.

Ella acostumbraba a comprar calidad, marca de diseñador y excentricidades con las cuales Sakura se sintió incómoda al sólo probarse. Desde vestidos extravagantes y caros de Sara Coleman, hasta accesorios de Michael Kors. Trabajo le iba a costar imponerse a aquello que de a diario tenía que usar para no levantar sospechas sobre su persona.

Cuando llegaron por la noche a su pequeño departamento, Shizune le pidió que alistara sus cosas y adelantara pendientes que tuviera, pues al día siguiente iría a presentarse delante de Tsunade y compañía para evaluar los resultados antes de poder comenzar con el inicial plan. Así mismo, le dejó otro par de libros de metodología e información general sobre Marketing y sus procesos, esto con el fin de que la chica continuara instruyéndose en el área al cual la mujer usurpada era titular y se desarrollaba en la empresa en la cual trabajaba.

Sakura apenas pudo dormir, veía sobre su peinador y esparcidas sobre el suelo todas las bolsas cargadas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios que en su vida imaginó que algún día utilizaría. Particularmente no le encontraba sentido a gastar en algo que bien se podía conseguir igual pero más barato, quizás no con el mismo sello de pertenecer a un reconocido diseñador, pero al menos con la satisfacción de saber que no se dejaba influenciar por vanidades como otras mujeres.

Pese al cansancio y los traicioneros nervios que de pronto se habían apoderado de su ser, a la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano probó suerte entre las prendas que tapizaban su cama. Tardó en adaptarse al cambio, a usar pesadas pieles y zapatos de tacón alto, demoró más de lo que le hubiera gustado en acomodar su cabello y agregar luz y brillo a su rostro mediante maquillaje, delineó sus ojos en un negro profundo y aplicó color a sus labios. Se colocó por último unos verdes pupilentes ocultando así su verdadera tonalidad de un claro esmeralda.

Y bajo el resultado que le devolvía su espejo de cuerpo completo, permaneció observándose por largo tiempo. Realmente ni ella podía creerse ser la misma Sakura que justo hacía un día atrás había visto en el espejo del baño al levantarse. Ahora, esa Sakura parecía dormida, oculta detrás de una fachada tallada en vanidad, excentricidad y sensualidad. Verdaderamente y por vez primera se sentía sensual.

Un tanto incómoda por el resultado, tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose a su trabajo. Había llegado el momento de que en el departamento le dieran el visto bueno y, así, con la aprobación de su capitana, iniciar al día siguiente con la misión encomendada.

Sintió nervios nuevamente, y es que dentro del departamento nadie sabía qué tipo de trabajo realizaba Haruno, salvo las personas con las que previamente se había entrevistado, motivo por el cual cuando el resto de personal vio desfilar por los pasillos a una rubia de mirada y piel sensual, no dudaron en desviar su atención de lo que hacían para voltear a verla. Sakura podía apreciar la descarada mirada de algunos de ellos clavada en algunas áreas poco mostradas o resaltadas por ella misma, hecho que sin duda le incomodó de sobremanera. Pensó luego que quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano al haberse aplicado el perfume de Carolina Herrera, o quizás ese abrigo de Mink que había elegido no quedaba muy bien con los zapatos, algo había en ella que lograba acaparar la atención del resto, especialmente de la comunidad masculina.

Al entrar al salón de juntas, pudo notar que todos inmediatamente le miraron como si estuvieran ansiosos por recibirle. La incomodidad fue evidente en su rostro nuevamente.

—Pero qué… guapa.

Fue el primer saludo-halago que le dieron al llegar al lugar. Jiraiya se había puesto en pie prácticamente hechizado por la imponente personalidad que entraba.

Sakura no supo cómo responder a su cumplido, si bien se había sonrojado un tanto, sin embargo volvía a su mente que aquella imagen que ellos tenían enfrente no era ella, sino alguien a quien usurparía.

La más complacida en el lugar era sin duda Tsunade, la cual de brazos cruzados sonreía ampliamente como en una altanera manera de decir al resto: se los dije. Kakashi en cambio prefería guardarse cualquier tipo de comentario, pese al resultado obtenido en Sakura y el parecido con la susodicha, él continuaba no del todo convencido con la idea.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien sigue dudando? —preguntó dichosa Tsunade.

—Es evidente el parecido, a decir verdad yo aún sigo anonadado por la similitud con Siller. Pero hay algo que me tiene aún intranquilo —comenzó Homura, el hombre del consejo logrando que con ello Tsunade chasqueara la lengua en desacuerdo. Odiaba que él siempre parecía tener algo que decir con el afán de molestarle—. Es claro que la agente Haruno tendrá que hacerse pasar por Siller en todo momento para evitar levantar sospechas, eso incluye también que tendrá que llevar el mismo ritmo de vida que ella. ¿Haruno sabe acaso sobre el manejo de objetivos y las necesidades del negocio de los Uchiha mediante la Gestoría de Marketing? ¿Qué tal si le toca una junta, o una reunión con personas importantes que saben de lo que hablan y ella no tenga idea alguna sobre el tema? Sería un punto clave que veo como una desventaja en la misión.

—Pierda cuidado sobre ello, Homura. Desde el momento en que se le encomendó esta misión, Sakura comenzó a instruirse en el mundo de la Mercadotecnia mediante estudios, en ese aspecto creemos que no habrá problema en que tome temporalmente la posición de Siller dentro de la empresa de los Uchiha.

Se adelantó Shizune dejando al mayor un poco más tranquilo. Sakura suspiró, si bien, ella ya hasta soñaba con los conceptos clave de la Mercadotecnia y estudios que por cuenta propia se había dispuesto a buscar en internet entre tesis y reportes de gente experimentada para evitar que pudieran tomarla por sorpresa en su estancia en la empresa en la cual surgiría como Gerente de Mercadotecnia, justo el puesto que Siller ocupaba.

Sabía que Shizune había dicho todo aquello con la intención de dejar al hombre conforme, sin embargo, ella misma se sentía un tanto insegura aún. Aunque abiertamente no lo declararía.

—¿Y el tono de su voz? Me gustaría escucharla hablar para asegurarme que al menos por esa parte no habrá ningún problema —volvió a pedir el viejo consejero.

—¿Quiere escucharme hablar? ¿Altanera y embustera? ¿Qué más desea, un autógrafo no quiere? Me temo que tendrá que hacer fila, Oficial, Anna Siller no habla porque sí con cualquiera.

Habló por vez primera Sakura, atrayendo la atención de todos debido a la singularidad con la cual se expresaba, soberbia y arrogante, justo como lo era la original Anna en su vida. Al viejo consejero no le hicieron falta mayores explicaciones ni palabras, aquello lo había dejado satisfecho.

Sakura sonrió complacida, la sorpresa de todos y el gesto complacido de su jefa le brindaba un tanto de seguridad a su cometido.

—Sé por información que la señorita Haruno misma nos proporcionó, que Siller posé un curioso y representativo tatuaje en su cadera, ¿este detalle igualmente lo tienen contemplado? Aunque posiblemente no lo vean como algo de considerar pues a simple vista ni se notará —preguntó curioso el jefe de policía Yamato.

—Bueno, en realidad es justo como usted lo comenta Capitán Yamato, no es algo básico a considerar en la misión por consiguiente no fue necesario ver este punto... ¿no es así, Capitana?

Respondió Sakura, segura ella misma de lo que decía, dirigiéndose a sus superiores, los cuales se lanzaban silenciosas miradas entre sí.

—Creo que la Capitana Tsunade pasó por alto un pequeño detalle… —dijo Kakashi dejándole la difícil tarea a su jefa de aclararle un par de puntos a Sakura.

Tsunade tosió tranquilamente desde su lugar.

—Es bien sabido por todos que Siller está comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha, también que ambos viven juntos bajo el mismo techo pese a que aún no contraen nupcias. No podemos cerrarnos a la posibilidad de que ambos ocasionalmente pudieran… tú sabes, tener relaciones. Incluso posiblemente hasta duerman en la misma habitación. Pero esa es una posibilidad que no nos consta, no tenemos modo de acertar con exactitud lo que sucede a solas entre los dos. Es por ello que consideramos importante que este detalle del tatuaje, o cualquier cuestión que ella pudiera tener en su cuerpo, sea igualmente duplicado en ti…

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces incrédula.

—¡Yo no pienso acostarme con nadie! —sentenció la chica interrumpiendo luego a su jefa.

—Entiendo tu negativa, y no estamos diciendo que lo hagas, sólo que tienes que adaptarte al estilo de vida de Siller y si eso implica un poco de mimos o arrumacos entre ellos dos, pues al menos no trates de verte tan sorprendida o asqueada, simplemente invéntate una excusa para negarte a su petición, eso es todo.

Explicó Tsunade dirigiéndose ya a ella. Kakashi mientras, negaba en un movimiento de cabeza al sólo escucharla hablar de esa manera tan simple y fluida sobre el tema. Sakura en cambio parecía una estatua sin vida propia, viendo fijamente a su jefa como queriendo aventarle en la cara sus costosas y finas ropas y negarse a atender el trabajo luego de lo expuesto.

—No pienso hacerlo, es decir, a Sasuke ni siquiera lo conozco, únicamente lo he visto por fotografías y lo que se dice de él en la sección de negocios…

—Es todo lo que necesitas saber de él, no necesitas meterte a detalle en su vida, no nos interesa por el momento lo que haga. Al menos tu objetivo no es en sí Sasuke, por lo mismo te comento que no te sientas obligada a hacer algo que tú no quieras con él. Sólo que te aclaro que no quiero que eso sea impedimento para llegar a tu cometido, y que tu imaginario prometido te pueda descubrir por algo tan simple.

—Pero… —intentó negarse nuevamente, decir algo en su defensa pero la severa y áspera mirada de Tsunade le arrebató toda palabra de la boca. Esa cara decía fría y tajantemente que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar otro no por respuesta.

—Tengo un conocido que puede hacerte el diseño por lo menos en Henna. No te obligaremos a que verdaderamente te tatúes algo que no quieras. El diseño te durará por lo menos un mes, dependiendo de qué tanto lo cuides, de lo contrario tendrás que volver a visitarle para una segunda retocada.

Anunció la rubia dando por sentado su aceptación al asunto. Sakura asintió resignada.

—Bien, si ya no existen más preguntas por el momento, creo que no hay impedimentos para que el día de mañana Sakura ya pueda incorporarse a la misión. Capitán Yamato, necesitaré de su apoyo y que me confirme el equipo que asignará para la seguridad de mi agente.

—Justo afuera le espera un auto Mazda con dos de mis hombres encubiertos y listos para acompañarle en lo necesario a la señorita Haruno.

—Excelente. Sólo espero que con esto realmente podamos llegar hasta el fondo de la investigación y poder desmantelar a Raíz —anunció Tsunade dando por finalizada la secreta reunión.

Uno a uno los presentes abandonaron la sala dejando a solas a Tsunade, Kakashi y una inquieta Sakura.

—De verdad que sorprendiste a todos aquí —le animó Tsunade a lo que Sakura agradeció—. Vuelvo a reiterarte que no estarás sola durante el tiempo que estés internada como Siller, tendrás el radio directo ya sea a Kakashi o conmigo en caso de que ocupes algo de nuestra parte, Shizune te estará apoyando con los gastos que pudieras tener, en unos momentos más te dará un par de identificaciones que igual podrías utilizar. Del mismo modo que ya sabes que tendrás una patrulla encubierta de la policía vigilándote y acompañándote desde la distancia en caso de que lo necesites. Sakura, necesito tu compromiso en esta misión, cualquier información que logres recabar será de suma importancia para la investigación y la captura de Raíz, creo que comprendes la gravedad de ello, de tal modo que el mínimo detalle que se te llegara a escapar podría delatarte y dejarte al descubierto. A partir de ahora eres Anna Siller, no se te olvide jamás. Confío en ti y en que lo harás muy bien.

Aconsejó la mujer saliendo luego del salón, regresando a la chica la seguridad perdida durante la plática anterior.

Kakashi suspiró, dedicándole una mirada complacida a su agente para luego sonreírle justo como ella lo hacía en una manera de darle a entender que al menos ella sí se sentía segura, aunque por dentro el temor y la intriga la consumían lentamente.

Esa noche nuevamente no pudo dormir, luego de haber pasado al local que Tsunade le recomendó para que le apoyaran con el tatuaje, prefirió mejor continuar consultando información en internet de Mercados y Negocios globales, había algunos aspectos que aún no le quedaban muy claros con respecto a la gestoría de los mismos. Luego de algunos minutos de nocturna consulta, curiosa abrió una nueva ventana de búsqueda, debía de admitir que la charla en la reunión pasada no la había dejado del todo tranquila, motivo por el cual interrumpió su búsqueda de información para consultar un poco la mucha o poca información que pudiera investigar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Encontró, entre otras cosas, los sucesos más destacables de su carrera profesional en Harvard así como los títulos conseguidos a lo largo de su vida, desde su Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas hasta su Maestría en Finanzas y como estudio reciente una segunda Maestría en Economía, a su lista de estudios también se le sumaban unos realizados en el extranjero como lo eran un par de Certificaciones y Diplomados. Pese a sus veintiséis años, Sasuke parecía ser un hombre preparado. Sakura leyó sorprendida el detalle de los logros conseguidos por el menor de los Uchiha, destacándose en todo cuanto hacía. Actualmente Sasuke tenía el título de Gerente Comercial en la empresa de su familia. Su solo nombre imponía respeto y autoridad, aseguró la ex-pelirosa luego de leer la biografía del que sería su supuesto prometido.

—De seguro será un arrogante y manipulador sujeto como la mayoría de los jóvenes empresarios.

Se dijo la chica justo antes de encontrarse con una nota dentro del artículo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de la noticia del matrimonio entre Sasuke Uchiha y Anna Siller, en cuyo encabezado se dejaba en claro el interés social con respecto a dicha unión. «La pareja de los grandes negocios anuncia su compromiso y ponen fecha a su matrimonio. El afamado y exitoso empresario, Sasuke Uchiha, anunció su unión con la famosa y atractiva Anna Siller, ex-modelo de reconocidas pasarelas y actualmente Mercadóloga de la compañía de su futuro esposo. La esperada boda se llevará a cabo a finales de Noviembre del presente año y bajo la lupa de media comunidad de índole social».

Sakura se sorprendió y rió para sí misma al leer lo anterior y ver la fotografía que se mostraba de la pareja, le resultaba un tanto irónico que pese a las circunstancias en las cuales se daría el matrimonio entre los dos, rodeados de excentricidades, medios y una amplia gama de personas importantes, ellos realmente no fungieran como la pareja que se supone que eran, al menos lo decía por Anna, pues al recordar que debido a su viaje por sabrá dónde y sabrá con quién, era que Sakura entraría en su lugar.

Aunque dejando de lado la manifiesta infidelidad por parte de ella, debía de admitir que ambos se veían muy bien juntos. Ella tan elegante, guapa, refinada e inteligente, y él siendo todo un hombre de negocios, importante, preparado y por qué no admitirlo, sumamente atractivo, claro que la pareja por sí sola llamaba la atención de la sociedad, tomando en cuenta además sus posiciones sociales y jerárquicas.

Realmente le iba a costar trabajo encajar en el círculo social al cual pertenecía Siller, eso sin tomar en cuenta el tipo de vida que la mujer llevaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se encargó de dejar su departamento ordenado, sus cuentas pagadas y la renta del mismo adelantada por lo menos los siguientes dos meses que no estaría ahí. Le echó una rápida mirada a su hogar, jamás había estado fuera de su casa por tanto tiempo, y menos en las condiciones en las que se iría. Prácticamente a expensas de lo que la vida le depararía en su angustiosa misión.

Dos pesadas maletas preparó con la ropa que había comprado la tarde anterior, simulando de ese modo también que recién llegaba de un viaje, ¿a dónde? No sabía, pero segura estaba que algo en el momento se le ocurriría para justificar su llegada. En la entrada de su edificio ya le esperaban los dos policías que le acompañarían desde la distancia en su estadía en la mansión Uchiha, lugar al cual iría como primera parada. Uno de ellos le ayudó a echar su maleta en la cajuela del coche para luego arrancar en dirección a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, desde atrás intentaba seguirle la plática a los dos jóvenes policías que vestían de forma casual para no levantar sospechas, pero sólo se reía con ellos por compromiso pues a su charla no prestaba mayor atención. Izumo y Koketsu, ambos policías encubiertos, habían incluso hecho un discreto comentario en halago a la chica, pero ella por respuesta sólo sonrió por el cumplido, recordándose internamente que a quien ellos veían era a Anna Siller, no a Sakura Haruno como se suponía. Al menos los dos hombres no tenían idea alguna de la relación entre ambas personas ni el tipo de trabajo que su pasajera haría en aquella casa, únicamente sabían que a esa chica blanca y de claros cabellos tenían que cuidar moviérase a donde se moviera.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el estómago una vez que, luego de algunos minutos de trayecto, poco a poco iban adentrándose a la zona residencial de Boston. Las casas, todas por igual, abarcaban prácticamente una calle entera, decir que eran ostentosas y lujosas era poco.

—Hemos llegado a la residencia Uchiha —anunció Izumo, quien traía el volante del auto una vez que se pararon frente a una enorme puerta de metal negro.

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad al pararse frente a la imponente puerta de la entrada al terreno Uchiha. Aquella puerta y pared que rodeaba y protegía la casa era tan alta y larga que por un momento imaginó que no tendría fin. Había llegado la hora, no había vuelta atrás, aún y cuando sus piernas e interior temblaran por nerviosismo, sabía que su rostro tenía que demostrar seguridad y una diferente faz.

—¿Desea que le ayudemos con el equipaje? —preguntó Koketsu.

—No se preocupen, yo me hago cargo a partir de aquí. Les pediría de favor que mejor buscaran un sitio donde plantarse cerca de aquí en caso de cualquier cosa.

Pidió a lo que ambos hombres asintieron arrancando el coche, dejando a la mujer al pie de la puerta a la residencia.

Sakura suspiró y llamó mediante el interphone.

—Residencia Uchiha —dijo una voz masculina a través del cromado aparato.

—Hola, habla Anna… Anna Siller, ¿podría apoyarme por favor con el acceso?

Dijo un tanto preocupada de que el hombre del otro lado de la línea pudiera negarse a hacerlo o le cuestionara por ello. Cosa que no sucedió para su fortuna, sino que instantáneamente el hombre abrió la impenetrable puerta negra dándole el acceso sin rechistar yendo de igual modo hasta su persona para ayudarle con las maletas que llevaba. Se trataba del viejo vigilante de la mansión, un hombre de mirada y caminar cansada y de canosa cabellera.

—No la esperábamos tan pronto Señorita, de haber sabido que llegaría antes hubiéramos mandado al chofer a encontrarla al aeropuerto…

Platicaba el hombre, principalmente por educación, al tiempo que le encaminaba a la par por lo largo del jardín que iba desde el acceso principal hasta la entrada a la casa; un hermoso, verde y florido jardín que llamó su atención debido a la extensión del mismo y lo bien cuidado. En un extremo del mismo se veía un área de juegos para niños, entre columpios, resbaladillas y una casita de muñecas tamaño real. Justo frente a la entrada principal de la mansión se encontraba una enorme fuente engalanando la vista panorámica de la imponente y elegante casona.

Sakura dejó de prestarle atención al hombre a su lado, ella veía encantada y asombrada la arquitectura contemporánea de la residencia.

—Bienvenida a casa nuevamente, Señorita.

Indicó el hombre al tiempo que le abría la gruesa puerta de madera ya de la casa, dándole así el pase a la chica.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, jamás creyó verse en un lugar como ese, sentía incluso que estaba en un museo, uno muy elegante y hermoso por cierto, o una especie de palacio como aquellos que leía en historias o tristemente se conformaba con ver en internet.

Desde la entrada de la mansión se dejaba ver la delicada y fina decoración de la casa. Un grande y hermoso arreglo de flores adornaba el recibidor, y de fondo se podía ver la curiosa forma de las dos escaleras principales de la casa que llevaban a la segunda planta. Finas y caras cortinas cubrían los grandes ventanales de la casa y un tragaluz de curiosas formas se podía ver en lo alto del techo de la estancia.

El murmullo de las mujeres de la servidumbre lograron sacar a Sakura de su ensoñación, regresándola a la realidad. Cuando las mujeres miraron parada en la estancia de la casa a la blanca y altanera mujer que ellas recordaban, tuvieron que fingir una sonrisa de gusto y placer ocultando el desagrado que su presencia les causaba en la casa.

—Señorita Siller, qué gusto volver a tenerla en casa. No la esperábamos tan pronto por aquí —saludó la más grande de las mujeres hipócritamente feliz por su llegada. Hecho que fue obvio para Sakura, aún así prefirió no decir nada—. Los señores no se encuentran en casa. La Señora Uchiha regresa en unos momentos más, fue a recoger al niño Oliver al colegio junto con la niña Paulette. ¿Desea que le llevemos el equipaje a su habitación?

—Por favor. Vengo algo cansada por el viaje, creo que descansaré unos momentos en la habitación —respondió Sakura siguiéndole el paso a ambas mujeres por detrás.

Realmente no necesitaba un descanso como tal, pero aprovechando la disposición de ambas mujeres y la vuelta que harían hacia su habitación, vio una buena oportunidad para que discretamente le mostraran el camino hacia su alcoba.

Al subir al segundo piso le pareció que andaba por los pasillos de un hotel debido a la cantidad de corredores y habitaciones que se mostraban en su andar.

—¿Desea que le ayudemos a desempacar? —ofreció una de las mujeres.

Sakura negó en un movimiento de cabeza asombrada esta vez debido a la amplitud de su habitación, la decoración y elegancia de la misma. Una vez que las mujeres le dejaron a solas en la alcoba, no sin antes mirarla desde la distancia de mala gana, Sakura contempló con mayor libertad la habitación. Aquello era enorme, incluso podía jurar que su pequeño apartamento bien podía caber entero ahí.

Asegurándose de ponerle seguro a la puerta, cual si fuera una infante se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la amplia y cómoda cama. En su vida había tenido una así. Poniéndose en pie caminó hacia el baño, el cual tenía su propia regadera e incluso un tentador jacuzzi, prometió entonces al final del día tomar un baño ahí. El closet de la alcoba era tan colorido y sin fin, al menos así lo vio ella. Abrió la gran ventana al fondo de la alcoba, la cual descubrió una hermosa vista hacia el jardín a través del balcón de la misma.

Sakura permaneció unos instantes recargada sobre el protector del balcón, sintiendo el aire fresco pegando en su rostro en una manera de relajarla. Después de todo, tal parecía que su infiltración en la casa no había causado mucho revuelo, pues al menos las personas con las que se había topado hasta ese momento la habían reconocido como Anna. Desde arriba miró a las dos mujeres de la servidumbre que instantes atrás le habían recibido, platicando con otro más en el jardín, por las expresiones de una de ellas pudo imaginar que la mujer estaba justamente hablando de ella, de Anna. Leyó en sus labios y gestos que se refería a ella y no de muy buena manera, a lo que la otra igualmente manifestaba su inconformidad con la llegada de su joven y vanidosa patrona.

—Tal parece que no eres muy querida por aquí, Anna… —se dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta del balcón.

Sacó de entre sus cosas su laptop conectándose de ese modo con su jefe y capitana para reportarse ya dentro de la casa sin problema. Recibiendo por parte de Tsunade un: «Excelente, estaremos al pendiente». Mientras que Kakashi le deseó éxito y suerte.

Sakura suspiró, si bien, pese a las comodidades en las cuales estaría rodeada, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda en un hogar en donde se veía que no era bien recibida, al menos la persona a la cual representaba.

Su teléfono celular sonó alarmándola un tanto, más aún al ver el título de _Mamá_ en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —respondió como si susurrara desde el baño para evitar que pudiera ser escuchada.

—Sakura, hija, perdona que te marque a tu celular pero no respondiste los mensajes de voz que dejé en tu contestadora. ¿Cómo estás? Dijiste la semana pasada que ayer vendrías a la casa y no llegaste nunca.

—Lo siento mamá pero he tenido mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Mi papá cómo sigue?

—Pues en la última consulta le dijo el Doctor que necesitará una segunda operación, el tumor volvió a hacérsele presente y necesitará ser operado a la brevedad. Mañana iré a revisar la fecha que le programarán. ¿Cuándo vendrás? Tu papá está pregunte y pregunte por ti, dice que quiere verte…

A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Debido a su trabajo, hacía tiempo que no frecuentaba a sus padres, y el hecho de saber que el problema de salud de su papá cada vez se complicaba, le pesaba más. Su padre había caído en una enfermedad del riñón debido a sus años de juventud cuando el alcohol había hecho de las suyas en su cuerpo. Posteriormente le detectaron un tumor en el intestino, lo cual le complicó más su enfermedad. Ansiaba estar con ellos, tiempo tenía sin verlos, pero ahora que estaba en medio de una misión y caracterizada como otra persona totalmente diferente, no veía la manera de poder convivir con ellos sin caer en el problema de explicar su trabajo.

—Pronto mamá, pronto iré a verlos.

Confesó entristecida conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Mamá, tengo que colgarte, apenas tenga oportunidad les hablo, ¿está bien? Cuida a mi papá y cuídate mucho tú también, dale un beso y abrazo de mi parte y dile que lo extraño, los extraño a los dos, mucho.

Dijo antes de colgar con un dejo de tristeza para ir a abrir la puerta de su habitación la cual había sido golpeada en modo de llamarle.

—¡Anna! Hija, realmente llegaste, creí que aquellas mujeres me mentían cuando dijeron que habías llegado justo ahora, y no dentro de una semana como esperábamos. Aún así me alegra tenerte de nuevo en casa.

Anunció a su puerta la señora y ama de la casa, Mikoto Uchiha, una vez que le vio desde el umbral de su alcoba para rápidamente recibirle en un fraternal y sincero abrazo. Sakura se quedó perpleja debido al recibimiento que la mujer le hacía, pero para cuando quiso responder, Mikoto ya se encontraba dentro de su alcoba. Después de todo, esa casa era propiedad suya.

—Vaya, te pesqué apenas desempacando —dijo la mujer sonriéndole amistosamente. Aún perpleja, Sakura cerró la puerta—. Wow, veo que te diste tus escapaditas a las tiendas de New York. Le hubieras dicho a la señora Emi que te ayudara a desempacar y guardar estas finas prendas en el closet por ti…

—Oh no, no lo vi necesario. Además, temía que pudiera estropearlas, esas prendas son muy caras —respondió la chica en su papel.

Mikoto sonrió dándole la razón.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Pudiste arreglar el asunto del testamento de tu madre?

Sakura se distrajo unos segundos haciendo como que desempacaba la ropa, analizando la pregunte y el detalle del tiempo estimado de regreso de Anna a la ciudad. Le quedó claro que Siller no había comentado nada respecto a su verdadero viaje por el Caribe, sino que más bien había sacado por excusa el tema del testamento de su madre para distraer la atención de los Uchiha y escaparse unos días. Se preguntó entonces cómo era que Anna planeaba justificar su retraso de más de un mes en el viaje. Ese dato la tenía intranquila.

—Bien, en realidad el trámite me llevó poco menos de lo que imaginé. Y aprovechando el viaje fui a visitar un par de tiendas por allá.

—Me da gusto. Ahora ya podrás dedicarte a afinar los detalles de la boda. Hay unos diseños de arreglos florales que la ocasión pasada vi en una revista que me encantaron, seguro a ti también te gustarán. Luego cuando tengas oportunidad los revisamos con más calma.

Comentó ilusionada por la idea. Sakura solamente asintió de forma autómata siguiéndole con la mirada hasta la puerta.

—Ah, por cierto, Sasuke salió antier de viaje, pero es un viaje exprés de negocios, posiblemente para la cena ya esté en casa. Seguro que tu inesperado regreso le sorprenderá.

Anunció antes de salir al tiempo que cómplice le guiñaba un ojo. Sakura sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su cuerpo cuestionándose internamente cómo era que había ido a parar ahí.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Actualizando historias! Nuevamente saludo a mis lindas lectoras y agradezco sus comentarios, lecturas y la oportunidad que me dan de conocernos y platicar y compartir locuras. Eso lo aprecio demasiado :)

Les recuerdo que la portada del fic trae la imagen "animezca" de Anna Siller, Sakura para este caso. Si quieren conocer un poquito más sobre ella, en mi perfil tengo unos links a sus descripciones, para el siguiente capítulo donde ahora sí sale el sexy boy de Sasuke, mencionaré un poquito a unos OC's que tengo por ahí y me gustaría que al menos tengan una idea mental, y física, para que no se pierdan ._.

¿Me dejan saber sus comentarios? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿De plano la suegra no sospechó nada?


End file.
